


Ses lèvres

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, POV
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank et Hazel ont un problème.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ses lèvres

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heera_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heera_o/gifts).



> Oui, moi aussi j'ai un problème, je sais, mais je fais ce que je veuuuux!

C'était Frank qui avait fait remarquer à Hazel la façon dont Leo buvait à la bouteille. En fermant les yeux, la tête en arrière, comme si cette gorgée d'eau ou de soda était la première depuis une longue traversée du désert. Comme si c'était du nectar, chaque fois. Il avait remarqué qu'il se passait la langue sur les lèvres presque à chaque fois, et qu'il ne rouvrait les yeux qu'une fois avoir avalé sa gorgée.

C'était Hazel qui avait fait remarquer à Frank que Leo se mordillait les lèvres quand il réfléchissait. Quand il tentait de réparer quelque chose de particulièrement compliqué, ou quand il était stressé, en général quand il était totalement concentré sur quelque chose, elle pouvait voir l'éclat d'une dent blanche qui pressait contre sa lèvre inférieure.

C'était aussi Hazel qui avait fait remarquer à Frank que Leo se passait la langue sur les lèvres quand il était gêné. Il parlait, beaucoup, et surtout quand il était gêné, et au bout de quelques secondes de babillage il passait distraitement la langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, et Hazel oubliait de l'écouter. 

C'était Frank qui avait fait remarquer à Hazel qu'ils avaient tous les deux un problème avec les lèvres de Leo. Parce que Leo mangeait et discutait en face d'eux, et qu'ils n'avaient absolument rien écouté et qu'ils suivaient l'un comme l'autre les mouvements de ses lèvres et de sa langue. Parce que Frank avait réussi à trébucher sur de l'air un jour qu'il s'était surpris à s'imaginer Leo et son sourire mutin à genoux devant lui au beau milieu d'un entrainement. Parce que Hazel avait raté sa bouche avec sa fourchette quatre fois au dernier repas, parce que Leo était en face d'elle. 

C'était Hazel qui avait finalement prit les choses en main, ainsi que la nuque de Leo pour l'embrasser presque férocement, avant de l'envoyer entre les bras de Frank. Ils avaient un problème, certes, et ils ne le régleraient peut-être pas en s'arrachant leurs vêtements, mais ça ne coutait rien d'essayer.


End file.
